


Doing Time

by Galactica_Brit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Dom/sub, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, NSFW, Office Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactica_Brit/pseuds/Galactica_Brit
Summary: Kara never felt more human than when she submitted to Cat Grant. Cat sentenced her to 30 days in a chastity belt.





	1. Chapter 1

“How long is your lunch break?” Cat slid the balcony door closed and turned to face Kara who was just standing back upright after depositing their lunches on the table.

“40 minutes Miss Grant”. 

“Then you have 30 minutes to decide.” Cat waved her hand in the direction of a box sat on one of the balcony sofas, clearly indicating Kara should open it.

Intrigued, Kara took the lid off the bankers box, a deep inhale of breath escaped her as she saw the contents, reaching in to run her hand over the metal and leather chastity belt. Spinning around, eyes wide yet full of gratitude she didn't get a chance to speak before Cat cut in.

“We have discussed this, and I think you’ve shown me enough now to see that you really do understand what you’re asking of me. Of us. So, with no prejudice if you decide no right now, you have the final say Kara. If you want this, get over to the railing and place both hands on it, facing away”. 

Cat paused, she could see a moment of indecision in Kara’s eyes as she cast her gaze into the office, realising they were out of sight off the main office and that Cat’s outer door was shut, a sure sign for her not to be disturbed unless the world was actually ending. In the beginning it had taken a long discussion and a reminder that Cat would never let them get caught before she’d first managed to defile Kara out on the balcony during working hours.

But now, it was seconds at most before her girl of steel had moved faster than she’d seen in quite a while to grip the barrier running across the top of her balcony. 

Cat was behind her in an instant, one hand without hesitation slipped around and into her pants, two fingers pushed straight into her wet, warm cunt. Kara had not been allowed to wear panties for months now, unless on superhero business. Cat did nothing else, didn't move, just held her on her fingers. She spoke over Kara’s deep inhalation as she adjusted to the invasion.

“Are you my good girl?”

Kara whimpered, her head dropped forward, Cat could feel her clench on her fingers. Her answer obvious. But it wasn't enough. She withdrew both fingers then slammed them back inside deeper than before, another whimper. “I asked you a question Kara……are you my good girl?”

“Yes Miss Grant.” Kara was cut off as Cat’s spare hand grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the girl’s head back, arching her back.

“Yes Miss Grant, what?….say the words Kara” Cat slammed into her again as Kara’s hips bucked. “Stay. Still”, another harsh pull on her hair.

“I’m sorry. Yes Miss Grant…I’m, I’m your good girl.” Kara was panting as Cat continued to fingerfuck her.

“That's better. As I was saying, you have 30 minutes. As agreed, you can come as many times as Kryptonianly possible and then, well then we use your new present and you wont be allowed to feel this good for a long, long time.” Cat chuckled at the groan escaping at that. “I’m assuming by the flood you’ve just smeared all over my hand that you still agree to the terms of the contract?”.

“Oh Rao. Yes. Yes I do. Please, Please Miss Grant may I come”. 

“Already? My, my, Kara anyone would think you hadn’t been throughly fucked before you left this morning…no, no do not let go of that railing……good girl, that’s my good girl….”. Cat loved her pet like this. Wanton, desperate, totally dependent on her. She metaphorically patted herself on her own back for what a good choice she’d made and how well she’d trained her submissive these past months.

“Please Miss Grant, please I’ll do anything, I can’t….”, Kara begged so well, her body arched tightly as she fought not to orgasm without permission. “Please…..”

Cat withdrew her hand from inside her pet, the sob of disappointment music to her ears. She spun the girl around, backed her up against the balcony edge, held her eyes and delighted in the desperation she saw at having been denied.

“No, please, please Miss Grant….” Cat stopped the protest as she raised her soaked fingers to Kara’s mouth, beyond proud when the girl immediately sucked them clean. It had taken them weeks to get past Kara’s shame on that one. But now, there was nothing the girl wouldn't do to please her mistress. As Kara licked her own wetness off the fingers that had just been knuckle deep inside her, Cat spoke.

“I said you may come in these 30 minutes Supergirl, but how and when is still not your choice. If you continue to be good and please me, well, then we’ll both be satisfied. I wore these boots especially for today, knee high, leather. I am going to sit down and you, my pet, are going to ride my leg until I say you can come. Take your pants off.” 

Cat kept her gagged with her fingers and held eye contact as Kara fumbled to drop her pants as fast as possible. 

Stepping out of them she inhaled deeply at feeling the exposure from standing there infront of her Mistress, sucking on her fingers, naked from the waist down and in full knowledge of how she was about to debase herself. Kara had never realised this was why she felt different, that this need to submit, to be owned, to be Cat’s was why she’d always shied away from any overt displays or talk of sex. She’d always assumed it was her Kryptonian heritage and upbringing that meant casual sex wasn't something that had ever turned her on. 

But, on that fateful saturday as boss and assistant found themselves alone in the office of CatCo cleaning up the chaos of an issue that needed a good seeing to, that day that Cat had asked Kara to retrieve a lost cable from underneath her desk, that day that Kara found herself on her knees looking up at her boss, at the feeling of utter contentment when Cat had rolled her chair close to her and run her hand through her hair before firmly gripping her ponytail and pulling her head back, that day when Cat had spread her knees and gently guided Kara’s head to rest on her inner thigh, that day that without words Kara had inhaled the scent of Cat’s arousal and had voluntarily, ever so slowly and carefully moved herself closer and closer until Cat understood her advances were returned, that day when Cat finally puller her thong to the side and didn't let Kara up until her face was covered in her bosses come, that day, that was when Kara realised she just hadn't ever known about her submissive side. But Cat had. 

And ever since then Kara had learnt all kinds of things about herself, about her desires and wants and needs and limits. About how it felt to be filled in every orifice, sometimes all at once. About how good it felt to belong to another, more than that to be owned by another. To give in. To give her power over, to please another just by being a good girl. But to still be an all powerful superhero, to still be her own individual. But to be able to answerable to someone else, especially sexually and to share this need for power exchange when it meant just as much to Cat as it did to her. Kara had never felt more human.

And so as she watched Cat sit back on the ridiculously soft sofa, her left leg extended, high heel firmly on the floor, as Kara felt herself kneel over Cat’s leg, knees to either side and slowly lower herself until her soaked cunt was pressed up against the cool smooth leather, as she felt herself start to hump Cat’s leg leaving wetness all up and down, her hands grasping the cushions either side of Cat's hips as she rode that boot, Kara knew she was where she belonged. 

Any thought of shame if anyone saw what she was doing right now was pushed into the back of her mind. For she did feel shame often at times when she was tired, or frustrated, or in the middle of superhero duties and her mind wouldn't shut up about how bad she was to be rescuing old people and giving talks to schools about being good citizens when she could feel the buttplug inside her that Cat had made her wear that day. 

Of how Kara would prefer to be shot into space again than to imagine Alex, or Jonn, or Eliza ever knowing that she slept the best when she was naked, collared, leashed to the bed and lightly gagged with Cat’s used panties from the day.

Or how her favourite place to spend her evenings was in Cat’s home office where she would be filled by a buttplug and a vibrating bullet in her cunt, backed up with her legs on either side of Cat’s desk leg until her cunt was hard against the Solid oak upright, hands chained behind her back as she humped the desk leg in time with Cat controlling the vibration inside her as she worked.  
So they were still working on that, on showing Kara that is was ok to want this. Which is where the new chastity belt came in.

Kara’s worst attacks of shame came after Cat had let her orgasm. Those times Kara felt herself shy away and want to end the relationship. But Cat was older and more experienced and knew the struggles of an otherwise strong and independent woman trying to come to terms with their submissive nature when she saw it. The belt was a way to allow Kara to feel and own her submission every day but to not orgasm. To fully hand control over to Cat. To not give her the option to feel bad about wanting this. They’d spoken about it for months. And now Cat was finally going to do it. To lock away Kara’s choice to control her own pleasure.

Cat would still get all the control she wanted and needed. Her power over Kara would be absolute and the joy of the belt was it still allowed Cat to access her sub’s cunt and indeed would still allow her to sodomise her pet however and whenever she wanted. Anal sex was something Kara had initially balked at, well, until Cat had shown her just how good it felt one very memorable Monday morning in Cat’s bathroom at the office involving a well lubed finger. The resulting broken sink was still a source of pride for the CEO.

So the belt, in all its nth metal glory (Cat had an illuminating chat with Winslow on how to ensure a Kryptonian could be restrained without exposing fully its purpose but enough for the poor boy to flush a delightful shade of red) was the way forward.

In the end it was always Cat’s supposed indifference that let Kara know she was owned. Like now, she was riding Cat’s leg, humping her like a dog in heat, panting and whimpering, smearing her wetness over insanely expensive leather all the while Cat gazed down at her, her arms crossed against her chest. If Kara couldn't smell the older woman's arousal she could believe this wasn't having any effect and that she was just a stray needing to get off and being tolerated. Cat glanced at her watch then back to hold Kara’s eyes.

“22 minutes left Supergirl. If only you could see yourself, half naked and humiliating yourself, so desperate you’d do this, where anyone could walk in, humping my leg like an animal….”, Kara’s hips increased in speed, Cat could see her starting to clench her magnificent abs, could see her hips begin to stutter, could see her pupils dilate and hear her breathing catch, she was close, “….of course maybe you’d prefer I take the recording of this I’m taping on that security camera…” a flick of her wrist to the camera Kara knew only recorded to Cat’s private laptop for times like this “…and broadcast it to national city. To the DEO. Supergirl spread and soaking wet, fucking anything in reach….”

Kara’s head dropped to Cat’s knee, her hips pistoning up and down the boot, her grip on the cushions ripping the covers, a continual moan as she edged closer to the impending orgasm.

“Miss Grant. Please. I’m gonna come….”

“Is that a request or a statement Kara?” Cat’s bored tone belied her utter joy in seeing the control she had, yanking Kara’s head back so she could look into her pet’s eyes as she lost herself in the pleasure.

“Rao, Miss Grant, please, please may I come, I can't….please Mistress”. 

Cat took pity on the girl. “Come for me my good girl. Come all over my boot.” And Cat watched, felt and heard her Kryptonian fall apart. Fall apart all over her leg, bucking, whimpering, shaking until she fell forward against Cat’s leg and thighs, her head in her lap, arms curled around her hips. Cat’s hand moved to stroke the hair out of Kara’s face. “That's my girl, that’s my good, good girl. You look so pretty when you let go like that Supergirl.”

“Oh Rao, fuck…..” Kara was spent. Boneless. Limp.

“Do it again.” Cat’s tone left no room for argument. She pulled Kara’s head up again, looked her straight in the eye. “ Ride. My. Boot. Again. Right now.”

Kara wanted nothing less. She was over sensitive. Spent. But she had learnt to do as she was told, she was under no misapprehension that what Cat granted, she could take away just as easily and after the last time Kara had disobeyed a direct order and she couldn't sit down for a week, well, she knew better. This was never about her pleasure, but about Cat’s, Kara's submission and release was no longer hers to own. So her groan and whimper as she tentatively moved her cunt back into direct contact with the now soaked boot leather gained her a tug on her hair and a soft “Good girl. That's it, spread that cunt open on my laces. Good girl Kara.”

And so within minutes Kara was on the edge again, begging for release but this time Cat denied her until Kara cried, after the third time begging her emotions released through tears even as she wasn't allowed to stop humping the boot. “Miss Grant please, please I can’t hold it please….”

Cat pushed her away and off the boot, a delightful surprise she’d found, when Kara was this far gone, this desperate, she forgot her powers and was malleable enough to be handled, even by Cat. So as Kara fell backwards onto the balcony, eyes screwed shut legs splayed, clit twitching with a ruined edged almost orgasm, Cat dropped between her legs and gave the girl spread before her scant warning before driving four fingers inside her. Not moving, just filling her.

“Do not come Kara. Do not move…….Stop wriggling, I mean it. Just stop.”. 

Cat held her round the throat with one hand as she knelt over the fallen superhero. Kara’s breathing evened out a little, her clit still clearly twitching as Cat watched. “That's it, do as you’re told. Just calm down. Good girl. Relax. Just breathe. We’re gonna sit here like this for a few minutes until you come back down a bit. Then, I’m going to fist you and only then may you come when I’m wearing your cunt like a glove.”

“Oh fuck, Miss Grant please……” Kara had managed to stop her tears but she felt wrung out and desperate beyond measure. She could feel Cat’s fingers stretching her wide open and she could feel her wetness dripping onto the balcony. And then nothing happened, they stayed like that as precious minutes slipped by. Until finally Cat started to move her hand within Kara.  
“9 minutes pet. I’m going to fist you and you are going to come. Get on your knees. Now.”

Kara endured the next 9 minutes like the superhero she had been born to be. On all fours, ass high as her head was on her forearms on the ground. Her Mistress took no time at all to be deep inside her pets cunt, Kara’s labia spread wide around her bosses forearm as she drove hard and deep inside her. Kara was beyond help at this point, shaking, whimpering, driving her hips back into Cat, pleading to come. Cat kept her on the edge until finally she relented.

“1 minute left Kara. You are going to be watching this video back tonite while I fuck your ass as you wear the belt. And you wont get to come again tonite, or at least for a month. So make this a good one. My Pet, Kara, you may come on your Mistresses fist.”  
And she did. She came so hard she fell forward, passed out momentarily.

Cat loved this. Loved her submissive. She thanked a god she did not believe in for aligning the stars to bring Kara to her. As she carefully worked her entire forearm out of her spent assistant she stroked down her back. She loved this girl even though they'd not yet explored those words.

No matter. Time was up. While Kara was still insensate she was perfectly pliable, Cat managed to get her standing and quickly strapped the belt around Kara’s waist and drew the control strap up between her legs. Without further conversation Cat locked the belt in place. And her pet looked magnificent, spent, exhausted, covered in her own wetness between waist and knees, belted. Hers.

Kara was starting to come around again as Cat stood back and looked her up and down, her eyes stopping on the belt pulled tight and secure over her cunt. As Kara watched Cat moved forward and ran her hand over the belt, between her legs over the panel covering her pet’s cunt. The sensation of feeling Cat’s hand on her inner thighs and feeling pressure over her still sensitive centre but not feeling the direct stimulation was everything Kara needed it to be. 

Cat, apparently happy there was no way Kara would be able to stimulate her clit at all or get in underneath the sides slid her hands around and felt over the posterior panel. Again the feeling of pressure, knowing Cat was there but not feeling direct contact was strange, but so welcome. 

“ Spread your legs.” Her tone leaving no room for discussion, Kara spread her feet apart as Cat moved behind her and inserted her key into the ingeniously designed panels to take them off. The underlying belt remained in place but now exposed were two holes aligning perfectly. Kara groaned as she felt Cat’s fingers fill her, front and back.

“These panels come off, if and when I allow pet. When I want to use my pet’s holes. Or when we shower. No other time. You can go to the bathroom as normal. As you can feel though your clit is guarded, you will not be feeling that again for at least 30 days. And we both know you can’t reach orgasm without your clit being directly touched. How utterly unfortunate for you Kara.”  
Pulling her fingers out, Cat reinserted the panels and turned Kara around. 

“Put your pants on Supergirl. And when you get a chance go clean your come off your thighs you dirty, dirty, good girl. I’ll see you at home.”

And just like that Kara had been dismissed. She had never been happier.


	2. Day 5

DAY 5

Cat leant back in her office chair, chewing absentmindedly on the end of a pair of glasses, watching a split screen of four images showing the same scene from different angles of a live video feed. To be fair, she’d spent the last two hours re-reading the same two pages of a very dry report into year end finances precisely because she didn't have the willpower to minimise the video windows.

She took the AirPods out of her ears, hoping that by removing the audio that went with the picture she’d be able to concentrate more fully.

Five more minutes passed and no, that didn’t help. Her eyes slid onto the screen once again.

Cat was both enormously proud of herself for engineering this sweet torture but also amused at the irony of how she could be so utterly distracted from her legendary CEO focus by one sweet, blond Kryptonian pet.

For on the screen was Kara. Her Kara. In her new office (“Its beyond due Kara and we can not continue our relationship while you are my direct report. Go, be a reporter”).

So yes, Cat had moved Kara into a new office, out of the way, enclosed. She’d been very happy to show her newest reporter the enhancements, soundproofing, remotely lockable door and most importantly the cameras unobtrusively and discreetly located around the office. Cat assured her pet that those cameras were only linked to Cat’s personal account and no-one else would know of their existence.

And it was those cameras that were now distracting Cat from her work.

Kara was on all fours. Naked of course. The only thing on her body the chastity belt. She wore a collar and a short leash that was bolted to the floor, along with wrist and ankle cuffs also bolted to the floor. 

Putting the earphones back in Cat could hear the panting, the whimpering and in the background a mechanical whirring.  
That would be the fucking machine that Cat had set up behind her kneeling pet, the machine that currently had two attachments on the arms moving in and out, one dildo attached to am arm that ended deep in her cunt and another on the other arm currently drilling her anally. 

Two cameras had angles behind Kara, one close up showing the reaming she was getting from the machine, showing her wetness dripping from her cunt and disappearing behind the shield enclosing her clit. The anal dildo glistened with the lube it was coated in as it stretched her pet wide around it. A wider shot clearly showing Kara, limited in what little movement she was allowed by the shackles, riding the probes as they drilled into her back and forward.

Another camera was a shot from the front, and this one was glorious. Cat felt herself get wetter as she took in the blindfold (woven with lead fibres to prevent any cheating from her alien) above a mouth spread wide around a dildo gag, Cat knew there was a good 3 inches stuffed into Kara’s mouth.

The final shot was a wide, elevated look at the whole scene. Her blond submissive, tied down, spread, fucked and triple penetrated. A fine sheen of sweat covered her. 

Cat could take no more. Two hours was torture and she needed to get off so she could get on with her work! 

Discreetly entering the code Cat slipped into the office, fully aware of her entire company working hard throughout the the CatCo building this Wednesday afternoon.

It showed how far gone Kara was that even her super hearing hadn't picked up on Cat’s arrival, it was only when she felt the wetness of her Mistress’s cunt slide against her lower back that she pulled her senses away from all her holes being filled to be aware of what was going on. She dropped her head low and groaned in deep frustration that she couldn't see when she realised Cat was riding her muscled ass.

And indeed, when Cat replayed the video to her later Kara would see that Cat had merely lifted her skirt around her waist and mounted her pet, two small hands kneading the solid back as she rode the magnificent rump of her pet. 

Cat could feel her wet cunt slipping over the nth metal of the belt as it disappeared between Kara's ass cheeks, riding Kara’s muscles as she felt Kara ride the machine inside both her ass and cunt. 

“You are such a good girl Kara, behaving so well for your Mistress.” Cat leant over the magnificent back infront of her until she was flush against Kara, her arms wrapped underneath the body beneath her to grab the nipples erect below her. Cat clung on and pinched tighter as Kara bucked at the new sensation, “Steady now Pet, don't you dare throw me off.”

Kara’s muffled reply didn't quite get past the gag but Cat could make out the apology regardless.

“Good girl. Behave. You look stunning like this, I’ve been watching you all morning you know. Watching and getting wetter. Watching my pet stuffed deep in all her holes, dripping and wanton, fucking this machine. Do you know what a slut you are Kara, what a submissive slut you are for me?”

Another muffled attempt at speech. Cat removed her gag.

“Oh Rao..uung, Miss Grant please, please I can’t take any more. Please let me come”. Cat pulled harder on the nipples as she rolled her hips down, immensely pleased at the begging.

“Oh Kara now you know the rules. You are mine, to do with as I please. For my pleasure. Not yours….” 

“Please, please Miss Grant I am yours, I just…”

Cat showed her displeasure by wiping her fingers through the wetness running down Kara's inner thigh then shoving that hand deep into her pets mouth, effectively gagging her again.

“No Kara. You are still learning. This, this whining, this thinking that even now as you kneel her on your office floor in the middle of the day fucking a machine where anyone could find you, this, you dripping all over the carpet and jerking your hips harder to get that plug deeper into your ass. That Kara is why you are here like this. To learn once and for all that you do not get to choose what shows your submission to me. You do not get to decide when you can get off. You are mine. Your holes are mine. All of you. Is. Mine. I get to choose how good or how bad you feel. And. I get to come, and you get to serve me. Only when you realise what that really means will I let you finally come Kara.”

Cat could feel the tears rolling onto her hand as she held her fingers in Kara’s mouth. She removed her fingers and gently stroked the side of her face.

“Miss Grant, I’m sorry, I just I feel so much right now. I want to be good for you but…..uuung…..Rao I’m so horny and I’m so close I…Rao please Miss Grant.”

With a few last thrusts Cat dismounted Kara and moved round to her head, sitting on Kara’s office chair, rolling closer until Kara could smell her Mistresses arousal directly infront of her. Straining against the leash holding her to the floor Kara blindly licked out trying desperately to taste what she knew was so close.

“You are clearly not listening Kara. You. Are. Mine. Your cunt, your mouth, your ass, all mine. Your clit, well that’s more mine than anything else. Your pleasure, and when you get to feel it is mine. And you, will, not, come. Not for weeks yet.” 

Cat took hold of Kara by the hair, pulling her face into her cunt as an effective way to silence the protest she could see was about to come from her pet.

“True submission Kara is realising that everything you do is for me, for your Mistress, and finding pleasure in that and that alone. We will get there but you have a way to go yet.” Cat rolled her hips up as Kara's tongue worked inside her.

“Oh god yes, that’s good. You are such a good girl when you do as you’re told. So you eat me out now and you can feel what my pleasure is like when I come all over your beautiful face.”

Cat dropped her head back against the chair, legs spread and ankles dropped onto Kara's shoulder blades as she held Kara's face tight against her pussy. Looking down the length of her body, seeing her pets face and tongue flicking her clit even as she could see the Kryptonian riding the machine deep inside her was too much. 

Cat was so glad she’d soundproofed this room as she screamed Kara's name as she rode her tongue to climax. Her legs closed on reflex around the head between then, her ankles crossed on Kara’s back as she bucked her hips up into her pets mouth.

She reached down and tore off the blindfold as she felt Kara still gently licking her from cunt to clit, bringing her mistress down lovingly. Immediately she could see Kara’s eyes were on Cat’s, the desperation in them clear to see.

Cat was silent, stroking over Kara’s head as the girl continued to slowly lick Cat’s cunt, knowing better than to stop until she was told to.

For minutes they stayed like that. The only sound the lapping of Kara’s tongue and the occasional whimper as her hips continued to ride the incessant pounding of her cunt and ass.

Cat had never felt so content. Kara's true training into full submission was on track and Cat had full confidence that the lightbulb moment when Kara finally broke and understood what true submission was would be achievable with continued denial of the girls own orgasm.

However, she was not an unnecessarily cruel Mistress and she could see that her pet really couldn't take anymore right now. Cat didn't want to push her into sensory overload this early in the journey, not until her control was absolute. They’d had frank discussions about Kara’s abilities and history and both knew to be careful of uncontrolled episodes.

“You can stop now. You’ve been a very good girl Kara.” Cat stroked the side of her face as Kara moved her head back slightly, her chin and cheeks glistening; Cat really had been very turned on watching the video earlier. “We’re going to stop this lesson now. I am going to turn off the machine and your holes are going to be left empty and enclosed back under the belt. We’re going to get you dressed then we’re going for a shower in my office. Discreetly of course. After that you have an hour where I will allow you to curl up at my feet under my desk to regain your senses. Do you understand pet?”

Kara’s eyes showed her battle, Cat may have come but she was still being fucked at that moment and after all this time the thought of it just stopping, of not getting any final release was crushing. This had gone further than they’d ever done before and Kara honestly didn't know if she could take it. As signed in their contract she knew honesty was required.

Panting, still riding the machine she held Cat’s eyes, pressing her cheek against her Mistresses hand. “I…Rao…Miss Grant I….I don’t know how to feel. I’m so….oh Rao….I’m so so turned on right now. I need you to know that I want to come, I desperately want to come. But I, Rao, I know I cant, I l know you wont allow me and I want to please you more than anything, and that just makes me even wetter.”

She dropped her eyes, ashamed to look at Cat as she admitted her depravity.

“No. No you were doing so well, look at me Kara…..look at me…..thats it, good girl. I’m so proud of you right now. I can see how much you want to please me. That's just what I need from you my good girl. But there's no negotiation here okay, you will do as your Mistress demands.”

With that Cat pushed the chair back, knelt down and kissed her pet deeply. Tasting herself on the young alien’s lips, the kiss open mouthed, sloppy, desperation from Kara clear as she continued to be reamed by the machine.

Kara’s moan of disappointment as Cat stood up was music to the older woman’s ears. And again as she smoothed down her dress while walking behind Kara to turn off the machine. The sudden silence of the room broken only by Kara’s desperate groan as she tried to back up onto the dildos, missing the movement even after all this agonising time. Cat’s hand firmly pressed down on her lower back to warn her to hold still.

As Cat gently wound back each arm in turn to gently remove the dildo from first her pet’s cunt then the anal intruder, she saw Kara’s upper body collapse to the ground. Her strength and composure finally giving out as she realised she really was going to be left in this state, on edge, swollen, soaked, fucked and empty. Cat could hear her soft tears even as she replaced the shield’s onto the belt to once again lock away her pet’s holes.

Gentle hands stroked the length of the distraught Kryptonian’s back as Cat unshackled her limbs from the floor. She carefully manoeuvred Kara onto her side, into a loose foetal position. Unable to stop herself she dropped to the floor herself and curled up tight against her pet’s naked back, unable to deny her some comfort knowing how hard today had been on her. One arm curved over to hold across her stomach, the other smoothing the hair against her temple as Kara quietly cried.

“Shush, shush you’re ok Kara, you’re ok. See you’re all done now. I’m very proud of you. Lets just have a few minutes here ok my girl. Shush, you’re ok”.

Cat recognised a comedown from sub space and knew she’d pushed Kara as far as possible and she was genuinely impressed with her pet. So she didn't mind spending a few minutes to let her pull her senses back in a bit, but she knew that the hour she’d allowed for Kara to curl up at her feet after the shower was indeed needed.

And that was where they found themselves some 20 minutes later after Kara had quietly thanked Cat after she’d reigned her emotions back in enough to be presentable to get into Cat’s office bathroom without arousing suspicion. One quick yet gentle and caring shower to clean underneath the belt later and both women were content. One at her desk back to work with laser focus while the younger blond was indeed curled up on her side around her Mistresses legs, out of view of anyone else under the desk.


End file.
